The Hidden Camp
by bella my love
Summary: After experiencing the loss of his mother and best friend at the hands of the Gods, Chad turns his back on the Olympians and seeks revenge with the aid of the Titans. Sequel to Chaos Incarnate. Adopted by Echo Uchiha


** Alright, if you want to read this and hope it makes sense, read the prequel, Chaos Incarnate. Review if you like it.**

_ Me and Jackie stood before the 12 all powerful Gods. Jackie was trying to cheer me up, and tell me that it was going to end ok, but I knew that was a lie; I knew I was going to die._

_ "I mean, come on, they'll let us g-" She spoke, but I put my finger to her lips, effectively cutting her off. Her lips quivered beneath my finger, and I knew that the walls she had put up, were going to break down and she was going to go in a panic. After all we had been through, it didn't surprise me._

_ I took my finger from her lips, and pulled her into me with a big hug. I had my arms wrapped around her, feeling her warmth pressed up against me, and after a moment she responded, wrapping her tiny arms around myself._

_ We stayed like that for as long as we could, not even listening to the godly bickering that was going on just a few feet away._

_ I pulled my head back and looked into her beautiful blue-green eyes, knowing that if I didn't tell her now, I would never get the chance._

_ "Jackie, I love you," I said with as much passion and conviction I could, to the woman I loved._

_ Her face displayed pure happiness, in its most raw form. "Chad, I-". Her sentence was cut off by a blue and golden light surrounding us and the feeling of being ripped apart, piece by piece, taking over our whole bodies._

_ I could faintly hear Zeus' voice as he spoke. "You have both hereby been sentenced to death and torture in Hades' realm for rebelling against Olympus!"_

_ I turned to Jackie, hoping for help, but she was fading into ash, burning away before me. I looked deep into her for one last second, before I felt a stinging sensation throughout my whole body. It was like nothing I'd ever imagined before. My whole body felt like it was being frozen to the point of death, and then thawed so quickly, I was being burned. All the color around me dissapeared, including Jackie, and for one second it was completely black, before I fell with a loud 'thud' and was surrounded by sand and a tropical landscape._

_ The last thing I saw before I blacked out, was a beautiful young woman running up to me, screaming in surprise._

_-JUST A DREAM-JUST A DREAM-_

I felt something cool on my forehead as my eyelids fluttered open. When I looked up, I was surprised to see the same girl from before. Her hair was a soft caramel color and her eyes a light brown. She wore old fashion greek clothes, and sandals.

Her caramel hair hid her face from view, but when my eyes opened, she spoke in a quiet voice, "What has happened? Not many come to Ogyia and you are the first in a few years." Her face was quizzical as she removed the wet cloth from my forehead, leaving me panicking.

_Ogyia... but that's... Calypso's island... and where's Jackie?... NO... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT JACKIE!_

I felt tears leak out of the corners of my eyes as I jumped up out of the bed and ran_. _I didn't know where my feet were taking me, I just knew I had to get away from it all! From the pain caused by Gods... Jackie's death... My mom burning in our apartment...My whole life!

I ran and ran and ran... passing a small dining area, soft sand crunching under me feet as they pounded at the ground in any direction that could get me away from this place... no. Not just this place; Anywhere where I didn't have to deal with this aching in my chest. _Anywhere_ that I could be alone and just let it out.

My knees gave way as I reached the edge of a small woods, and let myself lay there, red hot tears streaming down my face, and my heart screaming in agony. There was no reason to get up... Everyone I loved was gone... and I was so _alone_...

I heard someone distantly calling for me, and I tried to keep quiet and not be found, but the pain wouldn't go away and I couldn't choke back the sobs that were threatening to burst from me.

I clutched my arms around myself and rocked back and forth, trying to stop the tears, but losing the fight and eventually just giving in to everything that was boiling inside me. I just let the dam burst as the grief, guilt, fear, anger, and sadness washed over me. I couldn't help the mumbling that escaped my mouth, as much as I couldn't help my crying. "Jackie... Jackie... Jackie... why?... My mom's gone... the gods have taken everything worth living for... EVERYTHING!"

_"Jackie wouldn't want you to cry so much over her, man. If she was here she'd tell you to get your ass up and stop moping," _a voice in my head commented.

I knew the voice was right, but I didn't know if I had the will to carry on like this anymore. I voiced that inside my head and was rewarded with another small thought.

_"What if I said that there was a way to get her back? Would you be willing to sacrifice anything to get her life from the depths of Hades? Would you be willing to go to the ends of the Earth and fight any mortal, demigod, or godling you had to? What would you do to get her back?"_

Would I? _Of course_, there wasn't any hesitation in my answer; I'd do anything to get her back. "Yes," I told the voice in my head. "Whatever it takes."

"Good," the voice chuckled. "Because that may very well be what it takes. Now," the voice replied in a serious tone. "Get up and go back to Calpso. Train. Fight. For help will be here soon."

I knew there was no use in fighting the voice's commands, so I did what it said.

I got up, leaves crunching under me,and started on my way out of the small, enclosed forest area. Pushing aside small branches and such, I eventually reached the beach and what I saw scared even me: Calypso crying. She was sitting in the sand, knees tucked under her chin, and small tears leaking down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had strands of hair in her hand. The other hand held a long braid of hair that she was pulling on.

As I got closer, I could hear her muttering, "And of course the fates would curse me like this... Their least favorite person... Another hero gone..." I felt pity well up in me from what she seemed to be suffering from, and couldn't help it when I spoke.

"Calypso... Are you ok?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice and her eyes locked onto mine. She looked ready to tear my head off for some unknown reason, but seemed to hold it back when she saw my disheveled appearance.

"Yes," She replied in a calm voice. "What happened to you? You look like you just saw somebody die?"

At this comment, I flopped onto the sand and muttered in a dangerous voice, "I did." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and realized that she was actually beautiful. Kind of a naturey- beauty, but definitely not my type. Only one girl was.

Her face contorted into a mask of pity, and I knew what she was going to ask. "... And no, I don't want to talk about it right now." She nodded her head and sat down beside me, and we both turned and watched the waves crash against the shore, and the sunset casting a beautiful glow on everything in reach.

** Alright, I did promise it was going to be longer than the sequel and it is. I have about 20 chapters figured out so far, and all the characters. Well, review.**


End file.
